Captain Daur
Captain Ban Daur is the commander of G Company in the Tanith 1st. A Vervunhiver, Daur joined the regiment during the act of consolation having served as first a line officer for the Vervunhive Primary and then as an ad-hoc tactical officer for Gaunt after injuring his arm at the start of the campaign. A polite and well mannered man of youthful good looks, Daur is often underrated as a soldier, but although his organisational skills are frequently exploited, he has proved time and time again his merit as a leader. Won commendation for his brilliant defence of the Hinzerhaus gate house. Before Kolea's promotion, Daur was the highest ranked Verghasite in the regiment. He was one of the 'wounded wagon' at Hagia. Appearance Daur is described as being tall and well made despite his relatively young age (mid-twenties), as well as being quite handsome. He has short black hair and a strong build. He is often mistaken for a desk soldier due to his delicate features. Personality Most often seen as being a clean cut and civil minded officer, Daur is often considered to be something of a wet fish given his immaculate record and precise manner of command. However, he has often displayed emotional drive while on the battlefield and has a caring attitude towards his men while off it. Although not devoutly faithful, he believed whole-heartedly that he was being spoken to by the Saint while on Hagia, and has been unflinching in his belief that he is being watched over by the Emperor. Early Life & Background Daur grew up the Inner Hive Spine of Vervunhive, from a fairly wealthy and prestiguos family of military bearing. He joined the Vervunhive Primary via the Officer's Academy in his mid teens. Vervun Primary Peace Time & First Command At the age of 19, Daur earned his first command posting at Hass West Fort on the curtain wall. It was a peace time assignment, so no action was seen by him. However, his organisation and tactical gift led him to promotion that made him a captain by the age of 22. The Vervunhive War Following the alerts heard throughout Vervunhive, Daur mobilised his defense garrison, setting up fully within eight minutes, before contacting House Command for further instructions. Unbeknownst to him, during this time Marshall Gnide had been murdered by Salvador Sondar, and as a result Hass West Fort was deaf to orders when the initial bombardment began. Despite his desperate pleas for permission to fire, the shelling destroyed much of the garrison and Daur himself was trapped under the rubble. The damage was only stopped by the activation of the shield wall. After almost a day under the ruins, Daur was finally recovered by Vervun Primary rescue teams, who found he amazingly had survived with only a broken arm. (Necropolis, 2000) Vervun/Tanith Liason Work Having been incapicated by his injuries, Daur was assigned liason work with the view to working alongside the newly arrived Tanith 1st Regiment. His first impression of them came when he met them at the billets he had set up for them at Gavunda Chem Plant Storebarns/South-west. Having spoken with Mkoll and Corbec initially, quizzing them on the use of the term 'Ghost', he impressed the Colonel with his organisational skills in making the uncomfortable conditions workable. ... Tanith 1st After joining the regiment as part of the Act of Consolation, Daur retained his rank and was pushed up to joint second officer of the regiment, on a par with Rawne. Hagia & The Wounded Wagon